A Journey To ShangriLa
by sanzostar16
Summary: This is co-written with Sesshomaru828. It is our first. InuyashaXSaiyuki, Inuyahsa gang goes to ShangriLa. Going to be a long one. Disclaimer: No matter how much we wish to own both Inuyasha and Saiyuki WE DON'T OWN THEM!
1. Chapter 1: The Well's Mistake

**A journey to Shangri-La**

**Chapter One: The Well's Mistake**

'Ugh, Inuyasha can be so stubborn.' Kagome thought.

She walked through Inuyasha's forest, headed for the well. As she approached the well, she smelled something strange, almost like cigarettes.

"That's strange they don't have cigarettes in the feudal era," She wondered out loud. "Oh well," she said as she jumped into the well.

As the blue light surrounded her she could tell something was wrong. When she came out of the well she was in MID AIR!

…………………

"Sanzo! I'm so hungry!" Goku yelled from the backseat of the jeep.

"You're always hungry you bakazaru," Gojyo screamed.

"Here we go again, look at the sky isn't it beautiful?" Hakkai said with a grin.

A part angry part annoyed voice came from the passenger seat, "Shut up, Hakkai." Turning around Sanzo, with paper fan in hand, yelled, "Don't make me come back there you two!"

With that said Goku and Gojyo paused the fighting for a moment.

Hakkai, looking to the sky, remarked yet again on how beautiful the sky was, when he saw a black dot off in the distance. 'What is that?' he wondered. At a second glance Hakkai realized that it was a girl. "Sanzo, look there is a girl falling from the sky."

Sanzo took a quick glance and then took a double take saying, "Let her fall she's probably working for Gyomaoh any how."

Gojyo put his hand over Goku's face and looked at the falling girl. Quickly he remarked, "Yep it's a girl alright, skirt and all. But she doesn't look like a youkai to me."

"You can't tell from this distance, all you know is that it is a girl, you water kappa," screamed Goku.

"Would everyone just shut up so I can think!" said Sanzo.

"Look you guys she's going to land in the lake on the other side of those trees," Hakkai pointed out.

"We should go help her," commented Gojyo.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

All fell silent in the jeep as they heard her scream.

……………

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kagome screamed as she fell towards the lake. 'Where am I? This isn't home. What happened?' SPLOOSH, she finally landed….in a lake. "Ugh, I'm going to hurt Inuyasha when I get out of here. Ah, I'm soaking wet, why did I have to land in a lake?"

Looking around her, Kagome saw a forest of dead trees, with braches that pointed toward the sky. She cringed at the thought of landing on them, and then remarked, "Maybe it's a good thing I landed in the lake."

As she went to leave her watery landing pad, Kagome noticed that she couldn't move due to the muddy bottom that had surrounded her feet. 'Oh, no 'she groaned inwardly. "Help," she screamed over and over again.

As the jeep came closer Sanzo said, "Maybe we should interrogate her nonetheless, just to be sure. Hmmmmm…Gojyo go get her, but bring her right back. Do you think you could do that?"

"It will be my pleasure, Sanzo." Gojyo jumped out of the jeep and took off his shirt in preparation to save the girl.

Hakkai shook his head and said, "Is that really necessary, Gojyo?"

Looking over his shoulder and winking, Gojyo said, "You know it is," and without further a due he jumped in the lake.

Realizing that the lake was shallow he began to walk over to where the girl had landed. Not seeing her immediately, Gojyo realized that the muddy bottom was sucking her down. Seeing her hand sticking out of the water, Gojyo grabbed her hand and pulled her out. As soon as Gojyo got her out she began to cough up water, but she was dazed from being under water for so long.

Yelling back to his friends Gojyo said, "She's alive, but she's kinda out of it." As her coughing paused for a moment she opened her eyes and saw Gojyo. Looking down at her Gojyo said very smoothly, "Good morning beautiful, how was you flight?"

Before she fell unconscious again she managed to slap him and say thank you for saving her.

"Ouch, that was rude, but your welcome anyway," Gojyo said.


	2. Chapter 2: The Interrogation

**Chapter Two: The Interrogation **

"Well, hurry up Hakkai what is she?" demanded Goku.

"Give me a moment Goku, she has an aura about her, but it's not demonic," Hakkai replied.

"That does not change anything. We are still interrogating her," Sanzo stated.

"Hey you guys look, she's starting to open her eyes, "Goku yelled as he leaned over her.

Through the haze of unconsciousness Kagome saw golden eyes peering over top of her. Thinking that it was Inuyasha, Kagome yelled out," Sit Boy!" Realizing that nothing had happened Kagome awoke more to the fact that she was not in feudal Japan anymore. Jumping to her feet she began to back up and shout, "Who are you people? Where am I?" Running into something, she turned to see the man who had saved her from the lake.

"Hey there, beautiful, where are you going?" Gojyo asked.

"Whoa, hold on there, you mean you don't know where you are?" said a surprised Hakkai.

"Isn't that what I just said!" Kagome yelled.

"Geeze, she's really loud," Goku said.

"Not nearly as loud as you, you bakazaru," Gojyo said.

Getting tired of being ignored, Kagome yelled," Would someone just answer my questions!"

A voice from behind the tree said, "We will be asking the questions, Miss." As Sanzo came out from behind the tree, Kagome got a good look at him and backed up a little. "Alright, so what's your name?"

"K-K-Kagome, Kagome Higurashi,"she answered the tall man.

"Nice to meet you Kagome Higurashi, my name is Cho Hakkai, "Hakkai butted in, "That is Genjo Sanzo, who came from behind the tree, don't mind him, he just looks intimidating. The two bakas over there are Son Goku, he's the short one. The one without the shirt is Sha Gojyo; he's the one that saved you."

"Hakkai, stop being so friendly we are here to interrogate her not befriend her," Sanzo said.

Goku and Gojyo had stopped their fighting to see was what was going on with Kagome. Goku's stomach growled so loudly that everyone could hear it. "Sanzo, I'm so hungry!" Goku whined.

"Goku, shut up I'm in the middle of an interrogation," Sanzo said, "If you're so hungry go find some fish in the lake."

"What a great idea Sanzo," said a happy Goku, "But does anyone what to come with me?"

"Sure, I'll go," Kagome said. As she began to walk towards Goku, Sanzo came up behind her and pulled her over to a rock.

Making her sit down he said, "No you stay here I'm not done questioning you yet."

"I'll go with Goku to get fish for everyone," said Hakkai.

"So, where are you from, Miss?" Sanzo asked.

"My name is not Miss, it is Kagome so use it, and I'm from feudal Japan." A stunned Sanzo said," But that era was over 10,000 years ago."

"So how old are you?" asked a curious Gojyo.

"I'm 15 years old, I came here through a magic well, "said Kagome.

"Oh, phew I was worried there for a moment," sighed Gojyo.

"Hey guys look what I found near the lake," said Goku, holding up a large backpack.

"I've got plenty of fish here to feed an army," Hakkai laughed.

"This backpack smells like food too," shouted Goku as he sat down and opened it. This caught the eyes of both Gojyo and Kagome. Goku rummaged through the backpack until he came up, triumphantly, with a bag of chips.

Kagome got closer and realized that is was her backpack. "Hey that's mine," she shouted.

"Hey monkey, give Kagome her food back!" said Gojyo.

Just then Hakkai looked up alarmed as an arrow nailed the bag of chips to a tree.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Inuyasha

Hey! This is us here to tell you that this is a long chapter. Please don't hate us for the ending. 

On another note we had an idea but we need your help. We will be starting a fan fic called karaoke night. You give us a song (title and singer) and an anime character and we will create a song fic of it. You can also give us song fics that you started but never got around to finishing. Please understand that we do not know of all the anime's in the world (even though we love most of them) so you might have to give background info. 

**Chapter Three: Enter Inuyasha!**

(Back in feudal Japan)

"Inuyasha, you really upset Kagome this time," Sango said, "You should go apologize."

"Yes, that would be very wise, Inuyasha," said Mirokuo.

"I don't need to apologize to her, she started it," said Inuyasha.

"But, Lady Kaede said that you always apologize to the woman," Shippo said.

"That's right Shippo, now if only we can get Inuyasha to do it," said Sango.

"Fine I'm going," said Inuyasha jumping into the well.

….…Back in Shangri-La……

Just then Hakkai looked up alarmed as an arrow nailed the bag of chips to a tree. From the top of the tree came three youkai. One looked like he had gone through a wind tunnel and was very angry. The second one was the one who had launched the arrow and he was about half the size of Goku, with pitch black hair and eyes. The third one had green hair, but was hard to see. They jumped down from the tree yelling at each other. Gojyo turned around and said, "Stay here with Sanzo, Kagome, it'll be safer," as he got out his Jakujou. He whipped the sharpened crescent moon blade out with the chain and cut one youkai in half, then drew it back to the staff.

Sanzo pulled out Shourejyu, his banishing gun and shot the short youkai, the same one that Goku had pulled out Nyoibou, his staff, to kill.

Hakkai turned to find the 'wind tunnel' youkai running at him full force. Hakkai then got into his trademark Chi Gong position. Using the ancient Chinese martial arts he destroyed the last of three youkai.

"Hey, Hakkai are there any more youkai around, I wanted to kill one, "Goku cried.

Hakkai searched the land around them and could not see any more youkai. "No more than I can tell, but there is a power source out there," Hakkai replied.

Disappointed, Goku walked over to where Sanzo was and blamed him for taking his kill. Sanzo took out his paper fan and began to beat Goku on the head. Then Kagome walked over to where the bow and arrows were and picked them up. "They aren't very good, but I can use them."

"You can fight too," said a happy Goku," can you cook as well?"

"Yes," she said," But only breakfasts."

"I love any kind of food so I don't mind," said a now hyper Goku.

All of a sudden Sanzo heard a splash in the lake and thought it was more youkai. "Shut up you fools something is in the lake."

"It's probably the fish Sanzo," stated Goku.

"I think I hear cursing coming from the lake, so unless fish have learned how to speak then it is something else," said Hakkai.

A worried look came over Gojyo as the other three were talking. "Guys where is Kagome?" asked Gojyo.

"She was right there a minute ago," Sanzo said. Suddenly they heard a scream, that was most certainly Kagome's, coming from the forest behind them. They all turned and ran into the dark forest following the scream.

(Flash to Inuyasha)

"This isn't Kagome's home, so where am I and what's with the lake? I wonder if Kagome is even here. Hears a scream in the forest next to him Yep, that's Kagome and I can smell her too. There are some demons around as well." He jumped out of the lake, following Kagome's scream and prepared for battle.

(Flashback to Saiyuki team)

"Hurry up Hakkai can't this jeep go any faster? Why doesn't Hakuryu just become a bigger dragon and then we could fly," Gojyo yelled.

"Calm down Gojyo the screams are getting louder we're almost there, "said Sanzo.

As they reached a clearing in the forest, they could see that the youkai had Kagome tied up and on the ground. What looked to be the leader was bent over Kagome, demanding that she give him the Shikon Jewel Shards.

"Leave her alone, she has nothing that you what," Gojyo yelled. The figure looked up, but the band of four could not figure out who or what it was. Just then the figure pointed his hand towards the band of four and about 45 youkai came from the bushes.

Sanzo looked around at everyone and said, "I can take all of them out in one attack with my Sutra."

"No, "shouted Goku, "Last time you used it you were too beat to go on and that one that hasn't spoken looks really strong we'll need everyone."

"Goku's right Sanzo we need to fight as a team to save Kagome," Hakkai said.

"We need to go get her then," shouted Gojyo.

"Then let's go kick some youkai butt, "shouted Goku.

They all ran out into the battle field with all weapons in hand. Goku, as happy as could be, had already killed five youkai. Hakkai was making sure that Sanzo wasn't going to use the sutra, but he still managed to kill five youkai himself. Gojyo went on a rampage trying to get to Kagome killing any youkai in his way with Jakujou. Sanzo saw that there were five left in Gojyo's way so he used Shourejyu and destroyed the last five. However, there were still ten trying to flee toward the lake.

"**Ironreaver Soulstealer"**

Everyone, but Gojyo stopped and looked to see five youkai destroyed by a strange new youkai.

"Hakkai what is that?" questioned Goku.

"It appears to be another youkai," answered Hakkai.

The new youkai drew out a very large sword and cut the other five into pieces. Seeing Kagome tied up the youkai immediately ran towards her. Gojyo saw this and ran as fast as he could to get there before the new youkai could. Getting there first, Gojyo untied Kagome and put himself in between her and the odd figure that had captured her.

"Please, Gojyo, don't kill him he is being controlled by a demon called Naraku," Kagome begged.

The new youkai yelled out, "Kohaku, what is he doing here!"

Drawing out a mini scythe on a chain, Kohaku threw it at Kagome in a last attempt to carry out his orders. Gojyo pulled out his staff and put it in front of him, so that the chain of the scythe would wrap around it. This worked, but unfortunately the scythe still cut him in the chest. Realizing that he was beaten Kohaku, disappeared into the forest. Gojyo then turned to defend Kagome from the new youkai.

The youkai yelled out, "Get away from Kagome you freak!"

After hearing this, Kagome got quite mad and yelled out," **SIT BOY!**"

"OHHH so that's what it is for," said a laughing Goku. At this the band of four smirked at the crater made by the youkai's fall. Just then Gojyo fell over. Worried about him, Kagome knelt down to see if he was okay.

"Hey beautiful, looks like I took the fall this time."


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends and New Enemies

**Chapter Four: New Friends and New Enemies**

Inuyasha had moved to a tree to supervise Kagome while she and Hakkai tended to Gojyo's wound. Hakkai found him a shirt to put on so the wound would not get infected. Goku wanted to know what the youkai's name was so he climbed the tree next to Inuyasha. "Hey youkai what is your name?" inquired Goku.

"I'm not a youkai, I am, you know a half demon? Hnn…. Anyway my name is Inuyasha."

"Hey there Inuyasha, I'm Son Goku. And the one down there being tended to is Sha Gojyo. Cho Hakkai is the one helping Kagome. I suppose you already know her. Genjo Sanzo is the one over by the fire, "Goku explained. "So who was that Kohaku dude that took Kagome?" asked Goku.

"It would be better if Kagome told everyone and at the same time," said Inuyasha.

At that Goku jumped down from the tree and went over to the fire and sat there with Sanzo. "Sanzo, is Gojyo going to be okay that cut looked really deep?" Goku wanted to know.

"I don't know, Goku, all I know is that he is half demon so he should be fine," Sanzo replied.

"That Inuyasha character is half demon too you know. He seems like we're a threat or something. It is so strange," Goku said.

"Really, that's odd. This could cause problems though between Gojyo and Inuyasha. Don't worry about it now just go to sleep, you monkey," Sanzo told him.

"Well we've done all we can for him, all we can do now is hope that he makes it to morning," Hakkai said walking over to the fire.

"Where is Kagome?" asked Goku.

"She's over with Inuyasha, Goku," Hakkai replied. Goku got up and went to go over to talk with Kagome and Inuyasha but Hakkai stopped him. "Leave them be for right now, Goku," Hakkai said.

At the edge of camp, Kagome and Inuyasha were preparing to go to bed. "So what's their story?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know yet, but their nice and Gojyo has saved me twice," Kagome said.

"Hnn... They seem shifty to me," Inuyasha said.

"That's just because you don't know them!" shouted Kagome.

"Well you don't either," said Inuyasha.

Walking back to the others, Kagome yelled out," I'm going to bed, and you still haven't apologized for earlier."

"There's nothing to apologize for," Inuyasha said.

"**SIT BOY!**"

As Kagome stomped over, Goku, Sanzo, and Hakkai made room for her, wondering if Inuyasha was okay.

…………………………

In the morning Gojyo was still out of it so Hakkai started to tell Inuyasha and Kagome their story. First though Kagome made them all breakfast, this made Goku very happy. Hakkai began to tell of how he and Gojyo met and how Sanzo and Goku met. "Well you see I had been fighting demons to save someone and I was badly hurt and Gojyo took me in. That's how we met, "explained Hakkai," Sanzo here is a priest and he was traveling in the mountains when he heard someone calling him. That someone was Goku, and he was locked in a small cell inside the side of the mountain. They have been together ever since."

"Hnn... He doesn't smell like a priest," said Inuyasha.

"He just thinks he's a priest you saw him kill and priests aren't supposed to kill, "said a now awake Gojyo.

Everyone stopped and looked to where Gojyo was sitting with his cigarette in hand. "Hey Sanzo got a light?"

"Gojyo your awake are you okay, how long have you been awake?" said Kagome as she ran over to check on him.

"Long enough to watch you make breakfast," Gojyo grinned.

"Here's a lighter, now shut up and let me finish the story, "said Sanzo. Sanzo continued to tell Kagome and Inuyasha the reason for traveling west, and about what was going on with Gyomaoh, the great demonic god.

"Is he in league with Naraku?" asked a worried Inuyasha.

"I better tell the story, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "You see, Naraku is a demon that is after the Sacred Jewel shards," Kagome said.

"What are the sacred Jewel Shards?" asked a confused Goku, "and why would this Naraku what them?"

"Well you see it was the Shikon No Tama, or the Jewel of the Four Souls. It came out of my body then got split into many shards. The Jewel has massive power that can grant any wish. It is coveted by demons and humans alike. The shards are a natural power amplifier and can resurrect someone if you know what to do. I have three here," Kagome said as she pulled out the shards.

"Hmm, that must be the strange power that I was sensing," Hakkai said.

"Yes, Kohaku had one in his back and Naraku has most of them, "Kagome said.

"No, I don't think Naraku and Gyomaoh are in league together, "Sanzo said.

"Well at least we know what we're up against," said Inuyasha.


	5. Chapter 5: Friend or Foe?

**Chapter Five: Friend or Foe**

(Back in Feudal Japan)

"Mirokuo, I'm starting to get worried, they have been gone a long time," said Sango.

"I agree it's not like them," said Mirokuo," Let's go check the well."

As they walked toward the well Kagura came down from the sky on her feather. They looked up when Kagura shouted out," Dance of Blades!" Taken by surprise, Sango, Mirokuo, Shippo, and Kirara were pushed into the well. Hovering above the well Kagura said," Well I've done my part, now I can go rest."

……………………

Falling though the well Mirokuo shouted, "This shouldn't be happening we've never been able to go through the well before."

As they were falling they quickly saw the lake and Sango yelled out, "KIRARA!"

"Gerrrrrrrrrrrrgh," Kirara answered as she transformed from a kitten like fox into a large fire fox. Kirara flew under Sango, Mirokuo, and Shippo saving them from a watery landing.

As they were flying around Mirokuo noticed that there was a clearing in the forest and said," Sango we should land over there."

Sango turned to see the clearing and directed Kirara to it. As they landed they saw strange tracks leading away.

Shippo sniffed about and said," I smell blood…….wait I smell Kagome too, she went that way," pointing in the direction of the strange tracks.

They all got back on Kirara and took off following Kagome's scent. After a little while they saw a very strange thing carrying people. They could hear voices coming from this thing.

"Shut up you bakazaru there's enough leftovers for everyone if you don't eat them all!" screamed Gojyo.

"Well then give me some you water kappa and stop hogging all of them," yelled Goku.

In order to fit everyone in the jeep Kagome had to sit in the back in between Goku and Gojyo and Inuyasha sat on the back behind Kagome.

Kagome laughed a little at the arguing and then asked," Can you two stop fighting so we can eat? Give me the leftovers, Gojyo so I can give everyone some."

"Sorry, beautiful, here you go," Gojyo said handing her the leftovers.

"Her name is Kagome you baka so use it!" demanded Inuyasha.

"Thank you Gojyo, "Kagome said.

As Kagome dealt out the food Goku yelled, "Hey what's this Gojyo got more than I did?"

"No," said Kagome," you got the same I made sure of it you just already ate most of yours, silly."

"Darn she caught me," laughed Goku.

The jeep fell silent as everyone ate the leftovers. Then as Goku finished he started to complain about how long they would have to travel in the jeep until they got to a town were they could get more food.

"You just finished eating, Goku give it a rest you monkey," Gojyo said.

Kagome sighed as they started a new fight. She saw a look of frustration come over Sanzo. She quietly asked if he was okay.

Sanzo softly said to her," Look out I've got my paper fan out to hit them so duck. I'm fine other wise."

Kagome let out a little laugh and ducked. Not knowing why she ducked Inuyasha looked down to see if she was okay. **THWAAP! **Sanzo had gotten three heads instead of two this time.

Inuyasha, sitting up quickly, yelled, "What the hell did you do that for you stupid monk, priest, whatever you are!"

Laughing Hakkai said, "Looks like we have three bakas back there now. Inuyasha you should sit in between them so Sanzo can get a better aim next time."

"Yea right but if I sit there then where is Kagome gonna sit?" said Inuyasha.

"She can sit up here with the somewhat sane people", smiled Sanzo.

Gojyo was laughing at this statement and through his laughter he said, "Yeah right there are no sane people in this group except for her."

At this Kagome moved up front and sat in between Hakkai and Sanzo and Inuyasha sat in between Gojyo and Goku.

Goku's stomach growled so loud that the entire group could hear it and he began to whine," Sanzo, I'm sooooo…."

"So help me if you complain for more food already I'm going to come back there and kill you, "Sanzo said cutting him off.

"But Sanzo, I can't help it I'm just so hungry," cried Goku.

Sanzo turned around in his seat and pulled out his paper fan to start beating Goku. As he looked at the sky he saw something in the air following them. "Hakkai tell Hakuryu to turn around now!" Sanzo yelled.

"What, why?" inquired Hakkai.

"Just do it," screamed Sanzo. Hakuryu turned around, but he took the turn a little too hard and the jeep flipped over, trapping the group under the jeep.

………………………………………

"Mirokuo, I think they noticed us," Sango said.

"Yes, I think it would be wise to fly higher," replied Mirokuo.

As Kirara began to fly up higher Shippo noticed that the thing had flipped over covering the people. "Ummm, Guys? I think that the thing is trying to eat the people, should we go help?" asked Shippo.

"I don't think it would hurt to see what is going on. If it is a trap then we can always fly away," said Sango, "Let's go Kirara."

As they flew closer a strange light enveloped the thing, blinding Sango, Mirokuo, and Shippo.

……………………

As Hakuryu transformed back into dragon form, Sanzo stood up and pointed his banishing gun in the general direction of what he had seen. When the dust settled, it revealed a very large very confused fox at the end of Sanzo's gun. Sanzo looked at this very large animal and noticed that it was very angry. This very large animal began to growl at him and began to open its mouth. Sanzo pulled out of the food bag the last five meat buns and put them in the animal's mouth. The growling stopped and the large creature disappeared and in its place was a very small kitten like creature. The entire group just looked down in disbelief. Just then the creature ran behind them to Kagome.

"Kirara!" said a relieved Kagome.

Kirara had nestled around Kagome's neck when Hakuryu came flying over and perched on Kagome's head.

At this Goku's stomach growled and the immortal words "Sanzo I'm so hungry," came out. Along with that came out a certain paper fan. Inuyasha flinched at this and ran behind Kagome.

"Inuyasha is that you?" came a voice from behind them.

As Goku was begging for food he glanced over Kagome's shoulders to see more people coming towards them.

"Miss Kagome, look out!" yelled Goku. Standing now behind her to protect her from the people coming towards them, Goku pulled out his staff. Once the people got closer Kagome realized that it was Sango, Shippo, and Mirokuo.

Running around Goku towards them she came to a sudden stop "I sense a jewel shard!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha then sniffed around and said, "I smell Naraku."

Just then a manic laugh came from the surrounding trees, followed by a baboon. "What is that?" said Goku.

"Well it looks a monkey, Goku you go talk to it," said Gojyo.

"I'm not gonna talk to it! You go," yelled Goku.

"Would you two shut up and let me think!" yelled Sanzo.

"Why would you need to think? It's Naraku. With him you just fight," said Inuyasha as he drew out Tetsusaiga. He looked up to find a gun pointed at his face. "What the heck are you doing?" yelled a surprised Inuyasha.

"Things are different here, you don't just attack whatever you see. Now shut up and let me think!" yelled Sanzo.

"Hahaha.. You should listen to the half demon, Sanzo, it would do you good," said Naraku.

"What are you doing here?" asked Miroku.

"Wouldn't you like to know, monk," said Naraku.

"This is getting boring, I think we need to get serious," said Inuyasha as he raised Tetsusaiga. "Wait, Why isn't Tetsusaiga transforming!" yelled out Inuyasha.

"As the priest said, this world is different. Now, let's see what you are made of," with that Naraku sent out his tentacles to attack them. Giving up on his sword Inuyasha fought them off with his claws.

"Kagome stay behind me!" yelled Gojyo as he took out his Jakujou and attacked the tentacles.

"Now this is fun!" said Goku fighting his share.

The others were fighting their share as well when suddenly Naraku pulled back. "Well I think that is enough for today," said Naraku as he began to disappear into the forest.

"Hey wait a minute! You can't just leave like that!" yelled out Goku.

"Don't waste your breath Goku, he is already gone," said Inuyasha.

"Well I suppose that was Naraku, and those two are your friends you were telling us about?" said Hakkai.


	6. 6: Decisions Made, Alliances Formed

Sorry for the long wait. Finals, new job, and collage kept us separated. We might not be able to post for awhile because Sesshomaru828 will be starting school. Thanks for waiting and reviews. They keep us going! Cookies to anyone who can find the reference to the fourth Inuyasha movie. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 6: Decisions Made, Alliances Formed **

"So, what do you think of the Sanzo group", asked a mysterious female voice from the corner of the dark dingy laboratory.

A male voice came from somewhere in the lab saying, "I can not believe that they are strong in anyway for they seem too torn to do anything right. They seem rather weak to me, it hurts me to even think about how weak they are. That is my true opinion."

"Well that's very critical of you since you have not even seen them fight. I can't say that your 'foes' are any worse then the Sanzo party. They seem so weak to me. It makes me wonder why you have not defeated them yet", the female voice replied.

"You are insane for chasing after these sutras for so long seeing as you could just use the Shikon No Tama and be done with this foolishness," the male voice snarled.

The female voice replied," Why, you ask? Because I have no idea where to even find this jewel that you speak you and the five sutras must be together to perform the experiment correctly. Nii said so himself, and before you ask why I trust a human it is because he is the best biological engineer in the world."

"My Lady Koshen, using both the sutras and this sacred jewel that your guest speaks of then it would ensure the resurrection to be successful, "said a nasally, creepy looking human as he entered the lab.

"So this is the human that you speak so fondly of?" asked the male voice.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Naraku. I am Dr. Nii and I believe that I have a solution to your problems," he said as he bowed to both figures in the room.

"Oh? And what problems would you be speaking of?" asked Naraku.

"Why not have our assassins take out the weaklings that you are having trouble with, and you can take out the Sanzo group?"

"I think that that would be interesting to watch. Lady Koshen?" Turing to her with a smirk Naraku offered his hand, "I think that we should form an alliance."

"I agree. Nii, have you found any more information on the Sanzo group?" asked Lady Koshen as she shook Naraku's hand in agreement.

"I have not been able to find them."

"Use Kanna. She will be able to show you where they are and what they are doing." As Naraku said this, a girl dressed in white with silver hair and blank eyes appeared next to Naraku. She held a small silver mirror in her hands. At Naraku's bidding she held it out to reveal the Sanzo-ikkou and the Inuyasha group.

"She could be very useful in the future," said Lady Koshen as she smirked, "But first I believe that there is one more group to bring in from your world if we want our takeover to be complete."

(Back in Feudal Japan)

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are going?" asked a small girl.

A toad like creature came running from behind the small girl yelling, "Silly child why do you ask him these stupid questions all the time?"

"But, Master Jaken I told you before that I need to know everything that he's doing," said the little girl.

Sesshomaru turned to the toad creature and said, "Jaken be quiet."

"But Rin, started it," he squawked.

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder and glared at Jaken and then began to walk away. They ended up walking near a well when a blinding purple light came out of the well covering the entire area. Jaken and Rin went to hide as Sesshomaru readied his poison whip. The purple light pulled into a female figure that was standing in front of Sesshomaru. The female walked beyond Sesshomaru to where Rin and Jaken were hiding. Rin glanced up to see what was happening when the faceless woman reached towards her. At this Jaken took up his staff to defend Rin. Rin screamed and ducked behind a tree near by. Jaken staff breathed out fire on the faceless figure and the figure went back into the well. As Jaken was calming down he looked over to where Sesshomaru was and noticed that he was gone! Rin ran over to Jaken and yelled, "Jaken we have to help Lord Sesshomaru!"

"How can we you silly girl he has left us here, where ever here is, "Jaken said noticing the new surroundings.

"The rest of the purple light turned into a collar around Lord Sesshomaru's neck. That's when he disappeared along with the well and then the trees changed, "exclaimed Rin. Hearing a noise they looked down the road that they appeared on to see a very fast moving object coming towards them. Above it they saw the flying cat that was always with the Inuyasha group. "Master Jaken they can help us find Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said.

"We will not ask the help of that half breed." Jaken yelled.

As he said this the Sanzo group went by them and Gojyo happened to hear Jaken and said, "Hey who you calling a half breed?"

"Oh it's just the toad, Jaken, keep going," Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome turned and saw Rin behind them and told Hakkai to turn the jeep around. Hakkai turned around and when they got back to where Rin and Jaken were they heard them yelling at one another. Before the jeep came to a stop Gojyo got out of the car and ran over to the little girl and picked her up and held her on his side and began to yell at Jaken. Rin looked up at the man with red hair that had picked her up and screamed, "Lord Sesshomaru save me!" At this everyone stopped and looked at her. Rin blinked and thought that's right Lord Sesshomaru isn't here. She lifted her hand and slapped Gojyo in the face, with a purple flash Gojyo went flying into a tree. Rin was now on the ground glowing purple she blinked a few times and said out loud, "Wow, I didn't know I could do that."

Kagome then walked over to Rin, "Rin, you are glowing purple!"

"I am? Ahhh! I am just like that creepy faceless lady!"

"Just calm down Rin it will be okay, "Kagome told her.

As Rin calmed down the purple light went away. "Lady Kagome! Where are we? Do you know what happened to Lord Sesshomaru? Who are they? Why is he wearing funny robes?" As Rin fired off her questions she had looked around and saw the new people. Walking over to Sanzo she pulled on his clothes. "They don't look like anything Lord Sesshomaru has, or anyone else I've meet. And why is he wearing a crown?" At this she pointed at Goku. "And what is with his eye? Did it get taken out? And why does he have red hair?"

"One question at a time Rin. Are you hungry?" asked Kagome.

"Okay!" Rin skipped over to Kagome and sat down.

"Oh! Me too! I want food to!"

"Goku you just ate!" laughed Kagome as she got out her bag and sat down.

Gojyo came over grumbling something about women from different worlds hating him.

"What? Is the cockroach having trouble?" asked Sanzo.

"Shut up priest." Gojyo glared at Sanzo as he sat down.

"Hi mister! Sorry for slapping you but usually only mean people trying to hurt me or Lord Sesshomaru pick me up. So I had to hit you and get away like Lord Sesshomaru told me to do. But since you know Kagome then you are okay!" Rin said as Kagome got out some sandwiches.

"Here you go Rin. Now how did you get here?" asked Kagome.

"Well we were walking like normal and passed this old well. A purple light came out and formed into a creepy faceless lady. She walked passed Lord Sesshomaru and the light formed a kind of collar around his neck and then he disappeared. The lady walked towards us and everything changed. We were on this road and the lady was trying to choke me. But Master Jaken saved me with his staff! Then she disappeared and we saw you! So, have you seen Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No, but you can travel with us and we will help you find him," Kagome said with a determined gleam in her eye.

"Yey! Thank you Lady Kagome!" shouted Rin.

"What! We are not going to have anything to do with that pompous, annoying, bas..."

"SIT! We are helping Rin," yelled Kagome.

"We are not going to have another tag along!" said Sanzo.

"I will have nothing to do with that half breed!" yelled Jaken.

"You can stay here for all I care Jaken. And we will take Rin with us no matter what you say. She won't take up any room because she is small and if she can travel with Sesshomaru and survive then she is capable of traveling with us and not getting killed!" yelled Kagome. Seeing her fury, everyone took a step back.

Hakkai, ever the peace keeper, raised his hands, "Okay, she travels with us. We will find Sesshomaru for her."

"Yey! Thank you mister with the strange eye!" said Rin.

In a clearing off in the woods the demon lord in question was laying unconscious on the ground. "Hey Onni-chan, look at this there is a strange demon with a power limiter in this clearing."


	7. Chapter7: Weird Encounters of the Canine

**Chapter 7: Weird Encounters of the Canine! **

'What is poking me? It should stop or lose its finger'

"Hey I think it's alive! Onni-chan it's waking up!"

"Rin stop poking me!"

"Hey my names not Rin! It's Lirin, the greatest assassin ever!"Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open when he realized that the voice was unfamiliar. Immediately he tried to sit up but fell back, finding himself too weak.

"Who are you? And what the hell are you doing here?" thundered Kougaiji.

Glaring at him Sesshomaru replied, "Why should I tell you who I am, pathetic weakling." All of them stared at the demon, appalled at what he had just said.

"Your one to talk with that dog collar around your neck, suppressing your powers," said Dokugakuji.

"What are you talking about?" hissed Sesshomaru.

Walking over, Lirin climbed on top of Sesshomaru and tugged on the collar around his neck, "This silly!"

"Get off of me! You should die for you're insolence."

Hearing the threat Kougaiji pulled Lirin away and grabbed Sesshomaru by his shirt. "Don't you dare threaten her."

"Get your hands off me, demon."

"Make me! But you don't have the power to do that, do you?"

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"No that would be why we asked you," put in Dokugakuji.

"I am the Lord of the Western Lands, the Great Sesshomaru!" The others stared at him in slight shock.

"Excuse me? Are you talking about India? I'm afraid I've never heard of you before," said Yaone.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I am the Lord of Western Lands of Japan."

"Man you're out of place we're in China!" shouted Lirin.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a second. Turning to the trees he started to shout, "Naraku! This is one of your tricks isn't it? Come out and fight me you coward!"

"Ummmm...Are you alright?" asked Yaone.

Giving them one last look Sesshomaru started walking away. "I don't have time for this."

"Hey wait up mister!" Lirin ran forward and jumped on Sesshomaru's back. "You're not going anywhere without me!"

Sesshomaru huffed and continued walking.

"Hey get back here! We're not done with you yet!" yelled Kougaiji after him.

"I've no further business with pathetic demons like you. Take your pet back." Sesshomaru grabbed Lirin's shirt and went to throw her backwards. Rushing forwards Kougaiji grabbed Lirin from him and set her down.

"That's it. You've pushed you're luck too far. Prepare yourself!"

Sesshomaru drew Toukijin, and raised it to defend himself. Before Kougaiji could attack Sesshomaru, the sword started to glow and burn Sesshomaru's hand. With a yelp Sesshomaru dropped Toukijin to the ground. "What is going on here!" Sesshomaru glared at his wayward sword and growled. The others stared at him for a moment.

"What's with the sword? Why would you own a sword that burns you when you touch it?" asked Lirin.

Sesshomaru glared at Lirin and turned to walk away again. Lirin grabbed his hand and tugged it.

"You can't go yet mister! This is so much fun! You have to stay and play with me!"

Growling again Sesshomaru pulled out Tensaiga and sliced her with it. Yaone screamed and Kougaiji and Dokugakuji stared in shock. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and continued walking. After a moment Lirin blinked and looked down. "Cool! That felt weird. Do it again! Do it again!" Everyone stared after Sesshomaru.

"Okay that was weird," said Dokugakuiji.

As the sun went down, the Sanzo party came upon a town. "Hey Sango, we should get some new clothes so that we can fit in better," said Kagome.

"I agree with Miss Kagome. We would have less attention if you had different clothes," said Hakkai.

"Fine as long I don't have to change," huffed Inuyasha.

"You're going to have to change Inuyasha that red thing of yours draws the most attention!" yelled Kagome.

"Fine, let's get it over with." sighed Inuyasha.

"Hakkai, you take them shopping, Gojyo, Goku, and I will find a good inn."

"That's fine with me Sanzo. Alright everyone, follow me!"

Later Kagome and Sango came out of a store with new outfits on. "There that looks much better. Where are the others?" asked Hakkai.

"Miroku went to the inn because he won't change out of his monk robes. Inuyasha is still in there," said Sango.

"Inuyasha will you get out here! It can't be that bad!" yelled Kagome.

"Damn it! Why didn't anyone tell me that it was a new moon tonight!" yelled Inuyasha as he came out. Hakkai stared in shock at the now human Inuyasha.

"What happened to you?!?!?! Your hair ...its..its black! And you look human." Inuyasha scowled at him and turned to leave.

"But Inuyasha there **is** a moon out!!!!" Kagome yelled pointing to the moon. "Then what the heck is going on!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Ummm...Maybe we should go back to the inn and you can explain." said Hakkai. "Yeah, come on Inuyasha no one will see you then," said Sango.

'Hmmm I will see if this town has any information on my where a bouts.' Walking down the road Sesshomaru headed towards the first inn in the town. Walking up to the bar, Sesshomaru sat down and looked around. Four men were sitting over to the side; one appeared much younger than the others. On the other side of the room the stairs up to the rooms were empty. Calling the bartender over Sesshomaru asked him where he was.

"You're in the town of New Ark. We're pretty far from other towns but we get along just fine. So what can I do for you?"

"I'll have water."

"Here you go."

Sesshomaru turned and looked at the door just in time to see four people walk in and join the three men at the table. Three of the four seemed familiar to him but Sesshomaru ignored them. Finishing his water Sesshomaru got up and left the inn.

"Hey that guy didn't pay!" yelled the bartender.

Sanzo, Gojyo, Goku, and Miroku were sitting at a table in the inn when a strange man walked in. "Hey Sanzo do you feel that? That guy that just walked in is a really strong demon," whispered Goku.

"I know Goku, I can feel it too."

"That collar is a power limiter so I think we're good," said Gojyo. Just then the door opened again and Kagome, Sango, and Hakkai walked in, to the table with a strange man following them.

"Hey who are you?" asked Goku.

"It's me! Inuyasha, you imbecile."

"Ohh... using big words now, huh mister tough guy?" said Gojyo.

"Shut up you! We've got a problem here!" snarled Inuyasha.

"You see Inuyasha usually turns human on the night of the new moon but he turned human tonight and it's almost a full moon," said Kagome, "any ideas?" Before anyone could answer her the bartender yelled after the demon that had just walked out. "Hey that guy didn't pay! Someone stop him." Gojyo stood up and went over to the door.

"I'll get him. He was a demon so everyone else stay inside," said Gojyo as he went to leave.

"We'll go with you Gojyo!" said Kagome. Everyone got up from the table and raced outside. Getting out side they spotted him walking to their left. However before they could follow him they were stopped by a shout to their right.

"Hey Baldie!! Stop right where you are! We found you!"

After Sesshomaru had walked away from them Kougaiji and the others stopped to eat some food. "We should get moving now. The sun is setting and we want to be past the next town before it gets too late," said Yaone.

"I agree lets get going," said Kougaiji. A little while after the sun had set they came upon the town.

"Hey isn't that the Sanzo group?" asked Dokugakuji.

"Hey yeah it is!" Lirin ran towards them. "Hey Baldie Stop right where you are! We found you!"

"Oh great, It's the brat and company," said Sanzo.

"Hey you guys happen to see any strays recently?" asked Kougaiji.

"What is that supposed to mean!" yelled Inuyasha.

"We're looking for a man with a dog collar around his neck. You may have noticed it as a power limiter," said Yaone.

"Hey yeah we were just about to chase him too but you guys showed up," said Goku.

"Well looks like you have to worry about us first huh?" said Dokugakuji.

"Looks like it. Stay behind me Kagome," said Gojyo.

"Right," Kagome stepped behind Gojyo and pulled out her bow and arrows.

"Inuyasha, you, Miroku, and Sango go after that guy we can handle things here," said Hakkai.

"Right," said Inuyasha, "Come on lets go, we have to catch up on foot."

Dokugakuji moved to stop them but Gojyo stood in his way. "So is that the girl of the week, little brother?" asked Dokugakuji.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" yelled Kagome.

"Ooh, or maybe not. Having a little trouble with the ladies?"

"Shut up you," murmured Gojyo as he attacked. Laughing Dokugakuji blocked and fought back.

"So you're ready for more Kougaiji?" asked Goku.

"I can take whatever you got," said Kougaiji. They leaped at each other and took their fight to the roofs.

"Hello Hakkai, its nice to see you again," said Yaone.

"Indeed, it is my pleasure Miss Yaone. Would you like to spar?" asked Hakkai.

"I suppose we should, shouldn't we? Well let's begin." Hakkai and Yaone began fighting but at a much slower pace than the others.

"Hey Baldie!" said Lirin as she jumped on Sanzo's head. "Who's the girl over there?" she asked while pointing to Kagome.

"None of your business kid," said Sanzo.

"Don't be so mean Sanzo, she is just asking a question. My name is Kagome. Who are you?"

"I'm Lirin! Nice to meet 'cha Miss! Now come on Baldie you have to move so that I can watch Onni-chan fight!" Kagome laughed and looked towards where Inuyasha and the others had headed.

"I hope they are alright."

"Who are you talking about Miss?" asked Lirin.

"Just my friends that went after that guy," said Kagome.

"Yeah he was weird. We found him sleeping in a clearing but when he woke up he threatened us and made Onni-chan mad. Now he wants to get back at him. He was all weird and like 'I am a great ruler!'"

"You know that kind of reminds me of someone. I wonder, what was his name Lirin?"

"I don't remember but it had a lot of S's in it."

"Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah that was it! Sesshomaru, lord of the Western lands!" exclaimed Lirin.

"This isn't good. Sesshomaru wont take it easy on Inuyasha and Inuyasha is in no condition to defend himself against a demon of Sesshomaru's strength," said Kagome.

"Don't worry! He had a power limiter on so he couldn't even hold his one sword and the other one doesn't hurt you!"

"If you're done with this talk then would you be so kind as to get off my head!" yelled Sanzo.

"Well fine if you wanna be like that!" said Lirin as she jumped down.

"I just hope your okay Inuyasha," whispered Kagome.

"Hey Miroku! Is that the guy up there?" yelled Inuyasha as he ran towards the center of the town.

"Yes that's him. Be careful, they said he was a powerful demon," replied Miroku as he ran behind Inuyasha.

"It doesn't matter I'll get him anyway!"

"That's not a good idea Inuyasha. Remember you're still a human," said Sango. They finally caught up to the demon just as they reached the town square.

"Hey jerk!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed the demon's shoulder.

The demon turned around and growled, "What do you want human."

"You didn't pay you're bill back at the inn," said Miroku.

"You think I care?" said the demon.

"Then we'll make you pay!" yelled Inuyasha as he lunged forward. The demon easily sidestepped the lunge and began to walk away. Sango drew her sword and engaged him. The demon easily dodged her attacks. Miroku attacked with his staff as well but the demon drew his sword and deflected the attacks. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsuiga still inside its sheath to fight the demon when Sango stepped back.

"You know Baldie, you're really boring," said Lirin as she jumped back on Sanzo's head.

"Your entertainment is none of my concern. Now get off my head," said Sanzo. Lirin stuck out her tongue at Sanzo and ran over to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, how do you know Baldie?" asked Lirin.

"Well I fell into this lake and got stuck in the mud and they got me out."

"How did you get in the lake?" inquired Lirin.

"I kinda fell into it...Anyway who's your brother?" said Kagome.

"He's the one fighting Goku, and he's the best."

Suddenly the sky went dark and a woman floated down on a feather.

Kagome gasped, "It's Kagura and Kanna!"

"I only see one lady, up there," Lirin yelled.

"Kanna is the little girl with the mirror," Kagome said as she pointed to the little girl. Lirin looked up and saw her next to Kagura. Kagome was very worried about why they were there. Kagura motioned for Kanna to walk forward. As Kanna walked towards the front of the feather she flipped her mirror around so it faced the groups that were fighting. A beam of dark purple light came from the mirror and fell upon the groups, then in a quick flash it went back into the mirror. Kanna stepped off the feather and onto the nearest roof top, she motioned towards the Kougaji group and said, "At the biding of the Koshen-Naraku alliance all of their allies are to join them at Lord Gyomaoh's castle immediately." With this said Kanna stepped back onto the feather. Then in a moment Kagura and Kanna were gone.

Kougaji sighed and rolled his eyes, "Come on everybody we're leaving."

"But Onni-chan," complained Lirin.

"Let's go Lirin, now!" yelled Kougaji.

Kagome walked over to Sanzo, "The Koshen-Naraku Alliance? That can't be good"

Sanzo shook his head, "Not by the sounds of it."

Then in a moment Kougaji, Yaone, Dokugakuji, and Lirin were gone like they hadn't even been there in the first place.

"This demon is indeed strong," said Miroku as he stepped back from the fight to catch his breathe.

"I don't know if we will be able to beat him," said Sango. Both watched as Inuyasha fought against him.

"We may not have to. Look the town guard is coming," Miroku pointed over to where a group of armed guards came running down one of the main streets.

"Hey, you there! Put down your weapons!" yelled out one of them as they got closer.

"I don't have time for this," the demon sheathed his sword and walked down one of the side streets.

"Hey get back here!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Let him go Inuyasha, we weren't getting anywhere against him anyways," said Sango.

"Feh whatever," mumbled Inuyasha.

Miroku walked off to explain to the town guard what happened.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright!" Kagome yelled as she came into the square. Hakkai followed her and looked around for the demon.

"Yeah I'm fine Kagome. That damn demon got away when the town guard interrupted our fight," huffed Inuyasha.

"What?! Why were you fighting? You could have been seriously hurt and we don't know when you're going to turn back into a half demon!" yelled Kagome.

"Sheesh it was no big deal. Its not like some pathetic demon could hurt me anyways," Inuyasha turned and walked back towards the inn without saying anything else.

"Ohh Inuyasha!"

"It was alright Kagome, me and Miroku did most of the fighting," said Sango.

"But still..."

"You know, that demon was actually pretty hot for a demon. Too bad he was such a pompous jerk," said Sango as she looked off in the direction that the demon had went.

"Ummm Sango, you do know that that was Sesshomaru don't you?" whispered Kagome.

"WHAT!!?"

**End of chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8: Interlude

**Chapter 8: Interlude**

"Hey Hakkai, was that Kougaji and the others that you told us about?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, that was them", replied Hakkai.

"Yeah, you could say we have an interesting relationship with them," Gojyo joked.

"Hey Kagome! You guys knew that jerk from the bar earlier didn't you?" asked Goku. "Who was he?"

"He's not a jerk! You take that back!" Rin yelled out and smacked Goku.

"Oww! Fine, he's not a jerk. Sorry!" cried Goku.

"Ha! The monkey got beaten by a little girl," laughed Gojyo.

"Shut it water kappa! It's not like you could do any better!"

"Hey stop fighting around Rin!" yelled Kagome.

"You should try stepping on him Gojyo! That's how Lord Sesshomaru gets master Jaken to stop talking!" giggled Rin.

Everyone stopped and stared at Rin for a moment. "Anyway…. That guy was Lord Sesshomaru. He's Inuyasha's half-brother, but they don't really get along," explained Kagome.

"What's he Lord of?" asked Goku. "Toads or something cause Jaken's kinda creepy?"

"Stop being mean to Lord Sesshomaru! He's the great Lord of all the Western Lands!" yelled Rin.

"Does he work with Naraku?" asked Sanzo.

"No he just doesn't really get along with Inuyasha," explained Sango.

"Ahhh, I see," said Hakkai.

Everyone was back at the inn. Inuyasha had stormed up to his room to sulk. Jaken, refusing to be around so many humans, was pacing on the porch of the inn. The others were all sitting around two tables pushed together and discussing the day's events.

"Why do you think he is here?" asked Gojyo.

"Naraku must be trying to get rid of all of his enemies at one time," said Miroku.

"Yes, that makes sense. He must be trying to undermine you by bringing you into a new world," thought Hakkai.

"That means we're going to have to be extra careful as we travel," said Kagome.

"Hey maybe we should get that Sesshomaru guy to join us!" said Goku.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all started to laugh at Goku.

"That would never happen," said Shippo while the others laughed.

"Yeah, for one he would try to kill Inuyasha every minute," said Sango in between laughs.

"And then he hates humans too," said Miroku.

"Plus he's very stubborn and wants to kill Naraku by himself, so he wouldn't work with us," finished Kagome.

"Well we have to travel in that direction anyway," said Hakkai.

"Why?" asked Shippo.

"He went West," said Sanzo.

"And we promised Rin here that we would help her get back to Sesshomaru," said Gojyo.

"So we're agreed, in the morning we head out after Sesshomaru," said Miroku.

"Alright, come on Rin, time for bed," said Kagome.

"Yeah we should all turn in. Goodnight," said Sango as she stood up. After a chorus of goodnights everyone went up to their rooms.

....................................

In the morning everyone was quick to get up and around. Thankfully Inuyasha was back to normal and done sulking. After a very loud and difficult breakfast everyone piled into the jeep and set off to the West.

"Sanzoooo! I'm hungry!"

"What the heck? Rin! Goku stop teaching that girl bad manners!" yelled Sanzo.

"What do you mean Sanzo? I haven't said a thing to her!" yelled back Goku.

"Just shut up and sit there!"


End file.
